


Snap Crackle Pop

by xweirdosonlyx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top!Zayn, bottom!Louis, idek, tags suck, they rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xweirdosonlyx/pseuds/xweirdosonlyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a fear of storms so when a heavy one rolls in, Zayn has to wake up in the middle of the night to deal with it.<br/>~ i have no idea why the title is like that ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap Crackle Pop

CRACK

BOOM

A bright flash of light immediately followed by a loud crack and low but loud thunder made the shriveling Louis recoil back under his blankets. The action repeated every 15 seconds and no matter how low it was the streak of light that reflected off the maroon curtains still scared the poor 23 year old man.

He used the technique his mother taught him as a youngster and counted as soon as he saw the light.

“One, t-two, thr-“

BOOM

The loud burst of noise through the windows put his counting to a stop, tearing a soft shriek and a tear from Louis.

He counted faster “Onetwothreefo- shit!” this was by far the greatest noise he’s heard in the past hour. He, at one point, attempted to take a soothing warm bath, but he was too scared to move out of the comfort of his bed, despite getting up thrice beforehand to distract himself and it being less than twenty feet away. His mind doesn’t make much sense when it comes to storms. They flat out scare the shit out of him.

He didn’t dare wake up his heavy sleeper of a boyfriend. And by the sounds of his snoring he was doing a good job. Zayn had a long day and deserved his much needed rest and as much as Louis hated storms, he wanted to see Zayn happy, which is saying a lot.

Zayn began to turn in his sleep. A really sharp scratch at his sides finally managed to bring him from his dreams. He winced at the pain at it simply increased by each rumble of thunder. Louis was full on sobbing now, clawing at his skin and holding on for dear life as if the water would just whisk him away at the bat of an eye. He heard a faint curse and took his hands to wrap all around the waist of Zayn. Said boy slowly blinked his eyes in the dark and nearly pried the hands off his body until he realized who they belonged to.

“Mm, L-Louis?... Louis. Let go of me that, ahh, that hurts,”

All that did was ensure Louis anxiety. “Zayn? Ohmygod ohmygod, the s-storm is getting huge and I tried to take my mind off it and I broke your m-mug and the lighting keeps hitting-“

CLASH

 The thunder shook the flat making Louis cry out a string of curses. “See like that! And I was w-waiting for you to wake up and I - I-” Louis was laying on Zayn now, clinging to him like a baby monkey and crying into his shoulder while Zayn rubbed large circles in the dimples beside his spine and pressing kisses to his head.

“Shh, babe, I know, I know… the storm should be gone by tomorrow morning, it'll just take a few ho-”

“But it IS tomorrow morning! It is fucking three forty-six in the fucking morning and it’s. Not. Gone.” Louis sniffled and looked at Zayn in the darkness for guidance. Louis was immature in some of the best possible ways but this wasn’t necessarily one.

“Well I know that, babe, but we’ll just have to wait it out, okay? You think you could wait another hour or so?” Louis let out a shrill sigh and nodded hesitantly. “You want me to go get you some tea? That always calms you down, right?” Louis shook his head no so Zayn asked why.

“I tried to make myself some tea earlier but I dropped it. and it was your mug.” He answered silently.

Zayn drug his hand over his face and looked at Louis with tired eyes.

“You know what?” lighting strikes and -

 BOOM

\- Zayn pulls the shuddering mess closer to his bare chest. “Hey, hey, how’s about we watch some TV? Huh? Would the Kardashians take your mind off this?” Once again, Louis nodded and rolled over, still hugging Zayn tightly, still shuddering at the slowing vibrations of the cool walls, and grabbed the remote off his nightstand. The first thing that was on was the news.

“-City of Manchester is experiencing severe storms and probably flash floods within the next few ho-”

Louis quickly changed the channel going up a channel.

“-warnings of mudslides if the rain comes down any hard-”

“-certain parts of the UK are having power failures due to wreckage of storm-”

“-harsh winds and even harder rain has people sheltering themselves inside their homes-”

“-may only get worse as it seems to be-”

CRACK

BOOM

Another loud clash plus the sound of a car alarm going off and Louis was a complete wreck now. In some way, Louis managed to roll over with the blankets and roll to the side of the bed farthest from the window and laid there on the floor, shivering in tears. The weather reports had scared Zayn a bit but his mellow self wouldn’t spend too much time thinking about it.

He rubbed his temples and slowly crept over to join Louis on the carpet with the remaining sheets and blankets along with three pillows. Once under the covers he prepped the small palace so they could lay down properly, Louis gripping Zayn again, tangled legs and all.

Zayn rubbed the small of Louis back while trying to soothe the whimpers escaping Louis mouth and wondering what to do about it.

“Hey Lou, babe, open your eyes for a sec, yea?” Louis blinked his puffy red eyes and wiped the tears with the back of his hands. “So, what I think we should do is make a game out of this.” Louis looked with confused eyes but listened attentively. “we’re going to poke our heads out above the blanket and watch the ceiling. Once the light flashes you get… something. Once the thunder comes, it’s gone. Understand?” the long pause of silence told him that no, Louis didn’t really understand, even though he said ‘yea’ anyways.

Both boys pulled the covers down so that the end of the soft fabric was just above their noses. They didn’t have to wait very long for the lightning to strike.

“O-Okay now wh-” before Louis could finish his question Zayn gripped his chin and turned his face in his direction to place a soft kiss on his lips.

The thunder followed barely three seconds after so Zayn pulled away and placed a kiss on Louis’ nose while he laid dumbstruck.

 _Oh_ that’s _the something_ , he thought.

Zayn took notice of how Louis didn’t freak out as much after the thunder, just a mere squeeze of the eyes and he was content, at the most.

“Ya like that?” Zayn whispered, noticing Louis’ eyes flicker between his own and his lips.

“Mhm, y-yea”

So this was another thing to add to Zayn’s long lists about Louis.

Pretty soon another bright light flashed along the ceilings and Zayn gave Louis another kiss until the  rumble that was about two seconds farther than last. With a flick of the tongue Louis began wanting more and more of what the storm had to offer. He tried to go in for another kiss but Zayn turned his head, getting a cheeky kiss instead.

“kisses only between lightning and thunder. Other than that you can wai-” another streak of lighting and Louis was the one to initiate the kiss this time, sucking Zayn’s lip into his mouth to nibble on it softly. His tongue roamed the inside of Zayn’s mouth letting their lips meet and tear away again and again.

If Louis was going to be distracted, he was going to be distracted the right way. The growling thunder became a soft background noise that only made Louis’ slim shoulders shudder momentarily and his lips stop for a split second before he was back to kissing, the rules long forgotten. He positioned himself above Zayn so he was straddling his hips and slowly ground their crotches together.

A longer series of bright lights flashed across the room that only Zayn saw and he immediately knew the roar after it be worse.

CRRAACK

BOOOM

SLASH

He pulled Louis closer just as it came, making Louis shriek into the kiss and break it to hide his face in Zayn’s neck again.

Zayn sighed, “S’okay babe, the worst has yet to come, ‘member?”

Louis  yelped when he heard another loud boom. After a few minutes of silence between the two Zayn told Louis to roll over onto his back. Louis did so quickly as Zayn moved atop him and trailed open mouthed kisses along his chest, down to his lower abdomen. Knowing where this was going, Louis tangled his hands in the hair that got lower and lower. Zayn brings his hands to the elastic band of Louis’ shorts and kisses a light bruise into his hip bones.

BOOM

He feels a sharp tug at his hair letting him know that Louis’ getting impatient. Zayn slips off the shorts and boxers in one go and is met with a half-hard dick. His left hand comes to stroke the base while the left runs up and down Louis’ thigh. He leans down and kisses the tip again and again, giving little kitten licks every now and then to bring Louis to full hardness.

“Zayn s-stop teasing, babe.” He whispers. Zayn does so and wraps his lips around the head and sucks. Louis’ tensed hands push him down lightly but lightly turns to harshly when the thunder rolls around again. The sudden push has Zayn’s lips down nearly all the way with the head poking at the back of his throat. He gags slightly and pulls up quickly, not used to deepthroating - like Louis anyways.

“Oh, Zayn I-I'm so sorry, I just-”

“No its okay babe,” Zayn clears his throat and rests on his forearms to get a better look at Louis. “Do anything, anything at all, you need to do to relax, kay?”

 Louis brings his hands up to smooth back Zayn’s hair and nods quickly.

Zayn goes back to do what he was doing, licks a long stripe along the underside of Louis’ dick and takes him into his lips, farther now that he’s gotten a taste for it. he brings his head back up to the tip and licks the slit, and goes back down a little farther again. He repeats the action until his nose hits Louis’ pelvis and the head rests comfortably in the back of his throat, willingly this time.

Louis has his mouth open and lets out little ‘fucks’ each time his sensitive head is touched. Zayn is bobbing up and down faster now and  begins to strain against the fabric of his own shorts now. He reaches a hand down to palm himself and goes faster.

 Neither boy are necessarily taking note of the thunder and lightning as much as before. Louis’ lower abdomen tightens and his toes are stretching in different directions while his grip on Zayn’s hair doesn’t loosen. He wraps his legs around Zayn’s neck and curls his toes.

“Zayn..I-I’m gonna come,” the darker boy nods best he can and moans around his length, sending vibrations through Louis’ body. Louis’ hips buck up a few times from the consistent pleasure. Moans are thrown left and right and nearly meet the pitch of the thunder while Zayn stops to swallow around the tip. He pulls up for a second to flick his tongue over the slit and dig it in just a bit. Once his lips are back around the head, hot spurts are shooting into his mouth.

“Ah, shit!” Louis groans and pants with his face flushed in the dark room.

After his load is swallowed and Zayn licks the little bit spilled along his chin and moans at the bittersweet taste. He moves up Louis’ body to leave a few kisses on his neck while he moans under him.

CRACK

Louis hurriedly grips Zayn’s jaw  to crush their lips together to distract himself, and it does. Up until another heavy thunder rolled in along with another one of the loudest crackles and bursts of lightning of the night. Once again Louis shrieks and pulls away from the kiss and hides in Zayn’s comfort like a turtle in its shell and once again , Zayn shushes and tries to soothe him, telling him it’s probably not as bad as it sounds.

He rolls off Louis so he’s laying beside him with his arms wrapped around his waist, rubbing circles into the soft skin  as well. He hears Louis mutter something along the lines of ‘M not gonna die, S’okay’ and Zayn can’t help but chuckle at this.

“That’s right babe, it’s okay.” Lightning flashes and cracks and thunder booms in a repetitive fashion making it seem like it’s not going to let up soon. Louis sniffs and wipes his tears wondering where they keep coming from.

“I-I'm sorry Zayn, I just can’t fucking ha-handle this. It’s just too much a-and I just,”

“Shh, Lou, it’s okay, s’not your fault.” Just then, Louis moved so he was laying on Zayn again with both legs on his sides, still stark. He nuzzled his cheeks along Zayn’s exposed neck and pulled the covers into them trying to suppress a scream at the ear bursting noises outside.

“No it kinda is, and I just…can I - can I ride you?” he asked timidly.

Zayn laughed lightly, “Why do you sound so scared to ask? ”

“I-It’s just that, I thought it would, like, take the edge off, I guess and I really just wanna get through the night so would you mind?” he looked at Zayn with hesitant eyes letting his shyness take over. Zayn bit his lip in wonder because as much as he wanted Louis to get rid of his fear, he was also sporting a pretty good semi from recent activities.

Louis continued quickly as another roll of thunder spoke over him, “Plus you helped me out earlier and I thought this could help both of us so…”

Zayn answered by kissing his boyfriend’s reddened lips and bringing his hands down to the swell of his ass. The kiss deepened quickly when the palm of his hands kneaded into the tender skin and Louis’ own rummaged through the raven hair. The storm was still wandering in Louis’ mind but he forced it back so he could focus on the pleasure he was sure to get.

Zayn released his lips to breath and sucked another bruise on his neck, growing very hard again. “Why don't you,” he murmured as his fingers pulled Louis’ cheeks apart so his finger could circle the tight muscle, “open yourself up for me, yeah? Can you do that for me?”

Louis bit back a moan as his sensitive hole was lightly tampered with. He nodded quickly and brought two of  his fingers up to his own mouth and sucked. His tongue made sure to get everywhere, knowing how tight he can be. Zayn brought his eyes to meet Louis’ closed ones.

“Yeah, make ‘em nice and wet for me,” Zayn’s suddenly husky voice made Louis moan loud. He swirled his tongue around a few more times and deemed them wet enough to slip out of his mouth and into his entrance. He circles his rim and prods in to tease himself and finally slides his middle finger inside. Once down to the second knuckle he pumped the digit in and out quickly, moaning into Zayn’s neck while the other rutted his crotch up with Louis’.Louis’ so loose already, riding his fingers with heavy moans escaping him.

The two start kissing again while Louis thrusts in his first finger and scissors and rides his fingers simultaneously. His spit begins to dribble down his wrist while he moans into  the kiss as his fingers nudge that little spot.

“Oh, fuck, Zayn,” he whimpers into the kiss. Zayn only moans in response. Louis’ fingers are too small to reach that spot again and he curses his almost too feminine body for it. He needs something to fill him up beside his now three fingers thrusting in and out of himself, curling against his walls.

“I-I need you, need your cock,” again Zayn leaves his lips and goes to kiss up his jaw.

“Really? Want my big cock to fill you up and make you come? That sound good babe?” Zayn brings one of his hands from massaging Louis’ ass cheeks to wrap around his and Louis’ cocks together making Louis moan out.

“Yesss! Ah, please!” Louis pulls his fingers out, whimpering at the loss, and tears Zayn’s shorts off. He sits up, still with closed eyes only somewhat conscious of the terrible storm. He brings Zayn’s hands to his waist to swirl circles. Moving up so Zayn’s throbbing cock is prodding his slick rim, he pumps him a few times and sinks down so the tip breaks through and rests inside him. A shock of lightning flashes bright enough through Louis’ hooded eyelids making him quickly slide down Zayn’s cock with his hands on his chest to guide him.

He cries out in pain which is quickly clouded with pleasure when he feels the head nuzzling his prostate. Zayn’s eyes flutter shut when Louis grinds down doing little figure eights to adjust to the new stretch. No matter the prep Louis always seemed to be tight. He picks himself up just to the tip and drops back down twice as fast. He can feel Zayn twitching inside him and when the thunder rolls he does so again and again until he’s going at an insane rate, beads of sweat forming on the bridge of his nose and his thumbs subconsciously rolling over Zayn’s now hardened nipples.

The storm picks up making Louis shake in fear as he fucks himself down harder onto Zayn. He goes faster and faster not minding the ache that's building in his thighs. Zayn is tensing up nearly everywhere. His hips stutter to thrust and meet Louis thighs each time, slowly making the routine sloppy. But as long as Louis is blissed out, neither boy could care less.

“Fuck, Louis, keep going, doing so good riding me so nicely,” his blunt fingernails digging crescent shapes into Louis’ hips. He brings one arm down to his neck and makes Louis bend over for a kiss. This new angle makes Louis’ prostate an easy target for Zayn to punch. Louis bites Zayn’s lip at a particular thrust and moans loudly,

“Oh my fucking- there, there again, please fuck me harder Zayn just do it again,”

And who would Zayn be to deny Louis of his demands, he draws back his hips at the same time Louis bounces up and nearly comes out but as soon as he thrusts in Louis’ spot is being rammed into so hard. Suddenly all awareness of what's happening outside is thrown out of the window when noises are burrowing everywhere but go undetected by Louis who is now fucking on cloud nine. Zayn mentally cheers and physically forces the kiss harder when he feels a familiar twist is his lower stomach.

Louis feels the same and reaches between their heated bodies and grips his shaft and tugs at it to match their thrusts. With a flick of the wrist he’s screaming Zayn’s name and coming over his fist and onto Zayn’s chest. He keeps bouncing on Zayn’s cock to ride out his orgasm and slumps forward so his face is cuddled in his neck. He kisses just behind the shell of his ear knowing it as one of his weak spots and makes him shudder with a low groan from his throat.

Zayn’s grip on his waist tightens as he feels Louis’ now sensitive hole clench and unclench around him. Louis lets him use his body for his own pleasure which doesn’t last long. Zayn comes hard without warning into Louis’ ass, moaning out loud Louis’ name as his hips stutter to a stop and his back arches into Louis’ chest.

Louis keeps grinding down softly for a few more minutes while they both exchange sweet and sloppy kisses. When Zayn pulls out Louis whines and rolls over to his side. They find the closest dirty t-shirt and clean each other off, now lightly giggling whenever lightning strikes, like storm sex has them on some sort of drug. They both doze off to  sleep saying nothing more than ‘I love you’ to each other in each other’s arms.

Zayn thinks Louis is immature in some of the best possible ways and this could possibly be one.


End file.
